Una definición de respeto
by Lady Cid
Summary: Ha pasado una semana desde que Saga y Danae han comenzado su amistad. Y el Santo aprende de la escudera una definición de respeto. SagaXOC


Había pasado una semana desde aquella vez que Saga encontró a la escudera Danae a punto de renunciar a su cargo en la casa de Tauro. Aún no olvidaba las palabras que le había dicho: "me ha salvado de cometer el peor error de mi vida". No podía imaginar que era lo que había hecho él para evitar que la joven cambiase de opinión, si bien sabía que los Tauro no eran especialmente flexibles en cuanto a su manera de pensar. Menos esa chica de cabello corto, anteojos y vestido azul marino a la rodilla que tenía nombre de princesa griega, pero que no se comportaba como tal. En una semana, conoció mejor a la escudera de Aldebarán de lo que lo había hecho en dieciséis años. Conocía que cantaba y componía canciones en español y que lo único que cantaba en griego eran las canciones de guerra. Con el pretexto de mejorar las relaciones con su Aldebarán, Saga procuraba estar observando las actitudes de la mexicana. Por ejemplo, el día de hoy aguantó tan estoicamente como pudo que Máscara le dijera que ella era la vergüenza de los escuderos, que no sabía como Aldebarán la seguía aguantando, porque para empezar no era alta —Saga tuvo que darle la razón en ese punto a su vecino, Danae medía 1.55 centímetros—no era fuerte y además, no le tenía respeto a sus superiores.

Lo que no se esperaban ninguno de los tres Santos presentes —Tauro, Géminis y Cáncer— fue que la sierva sonriese un poco, mirase a los ojos al Cangrejo y le dijera tranquilamente:

—Físicamente, no tengo ninguna aptitud para escudero, lo acepto. Pero hay que aceptar que los mejores escuderos son una mezcla de ochenta partes de maña y veinte partes de fuerza. En unos años, seré olvidada, pero el destino de un escudero es permanecer a la sombra, Máscara. En cuanto al respeto a mis superiores… de acuerdo. Manifesté mi desencanto con la reencarnación de Atenea. Todos lo han hecho. La gran diferencia entre la mayoría y yo, es que yo lo hice de frente. El patriarca Sión sabe que pienso que debe adaptarse a los tiempos. Este no es el siglo dieciocho y las amazonas no deberían estar usando máscaras. Acepto que ni con usted, ni con Afrodita me llevo bien y que con la mayoría de la orden mis relaciones son inexistentes. Mis únicos amigos son mi señor Aldebarán, el señor Mu, el señor Aiolia, el joven Kiki y ahora, el señor Saga. Y a estos amigos y los que vaya haciendo en los años de mi vida son a los que debo respeto, porque ellos no me han juzgado y yo no los juzgo a ellos. Para mí respeto es aceptación y saber decir la verdad de frente. ¿Esto lo hace usted, Máscara?

Saga se sonrió, ya que solamente con Aiolos, el hermano mayor de Aiolia, había tenido una amistad así. "Definitivamente, vales la pena, Danae" pensó.

—Yo concuerdo con Danae— intervino Aldebarán —También como amigo suyo me ha tocado hacerle críticas, pero siempre lo hago sin afán de herirla, ni lastimarla. Tenemos discusiones, somos de temperamentos muy parecidos, pero sé que si quiero una opinión sincera, cuento con ella.

Máscara Mortal no se esperaba una respuesta tan tranquila de parte de la escudera, la cual normalmente lo hubiese llamado "sepulturero descojonado" o algo por el estilo, menos se esperaba que Aldebarán la defendiese, así que sin saber como actuar le respondió al alto Santo de Tauro —Pero… ¡por favor, Aldebarán! Tú has oído que me trata de sepulturero y a Afrodita de jardinero.

—Y usted me trata de enana miope. No hay mucha diferencia, Máscara. Lo único que puedo hacer por ahora, es no volver a tratarlo de esta manera. En cuanto al respeto, puede que pase mucho tiempo para que nos lo ganemos mutuamente. Ahora, señores, si me disculpan, tengo reunión con los siervos. No es una cosa que me encante, pero como escudera debo estar ahí. El camino es un poco largo, así que me despido. Nos vemos mañana, señor Aldebarán, los dioses lo protejan.

—Nos vemos mañana, Danae. Cuídate mucho.

—Gracias— volteó hacia Saga —Nos veremos después, señor Saga. Los dioses lo bendigan.

—Igualmente, Danae— el Santo de Géminis inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de despedida y la escudera tomó su camino de Tauro a Aries.

Un poco después, Saga se fue a su casa, silbando una de las canciones de guerra que cantaba Danae cuando se lo encontraba por ahí. En un principio le pareció raro, pero ahora lo aceptaba como parte de su amiga y lo respetaba.

Vaya que la palabra respeto le rondaba por la cabeza, pensaba el joven, mientras mantenía una mirada melancólica, la misma de siempre. Antes de tratar con Aldebarán y Danae, como lo estaba haciendo desde hace una semana, el hombre de ojos verdes hubiera pensado que la joven no tenía ni una remota idea de lo que era esa palabra.

"Ahora sé que no debí juzgarla antes de conocerla. Me he llevado una mejor impresión de esta muchacha. Su definición de respeto es lo que yo quisiera recibir de todos" se decía mentalmente. Además, vio que no había estallado con el montón de improperios que le dedicaba a Máscara Mortal normalmente. Fue capaz de responderle tranquila y hasta sonriendo un poquito. En lugar de decirle sepulturero o algo por el estilo, había sido sorprendentemente educada y calmada. Con eso subía muchos puntos. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no estallar, ni usar el lenguaje de siempre.

—Creo que yo también empezaré por mejorar mis relaciones. Puede que con algunos no lo logre, pero nadie podrá decir que no lo intenté. Y lo primero es aprender a respetar a todos. Empezaré por mi hermano y luego veremos que es lo que pasa. Vale la pena intentarlo.

El respeto no es fácil de ganar y siempre debe saber darse, antes de poder ganárselo. Ahora había sido un buen día para aprender una gran definición de respeto.

**Uy, esta parejita de amigos quiere seguir protagonizando algunas historias. Ahora está contado desde el punto de vista de Saga. Ni siquiera sabía cual sería el rumbo de este one-shot. Tómenlo como una continuación del one-shot anterior, El comienzo de una amistad. Ahora salieron Aldebarán y Máscara y como se notará, Danae y el Santo de Cáncer no se llevan muy bien. Danae llama sepulturero a Máscara y a veces agrega la palabra descojonado. Tampoco con Afrodita las relaciones son buenas.**

**Bueno, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
